Mai Embry's girl
by wolfwarrior14
Summary: so what if Jacob had a cousin how happened to be Bella's adopted little sister? where Embry imprints on her the night Jacob phases for the first time. I suck at summary's so sorry about this one it's goes off the movie version of New Moon hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_** Stilla Black: (Mai's mom) Billy's little sister who died giving birth and she knew it was going to happen she just felt it and she's couldn't leave her baby with Billy having lost his wife and raising 3 kid on his own so she and Billy together asked **_

_**Charlie to adopted her and he said yes.**_

_** Mai Black: her mother Stilla died giving birth to her and was adoped by her uncle's best friend Charlie. she's just one of the guys always with Jacob, Embry, and Quil her three best friends. was rasied like she was like she was Charlie's only daughter. she toke over Bella's old room and Renee was not happy about that but it's his house not her's. Mai been going to school on the Rez all her life but now that Bella and Edward brock up her dad wants Mai to look after her sister so after winter brack she has to go to school with pale faces.**_

"Wake up Mai I don't want to be later for school" Bella said...how the hell did she get in my room. I looked at her "Jake's taking me" I snapped and went back to bed. So not a morning person at all. "you're going to be late" she said "yea and I don't care" I told her "on your first day of school" she added as if that meant anything to me. I loved my school, my friends and now I have no one at my new (for now)school. There's no fun and I have to put up with Bella's nagging and whining.

My phone went off and I picked it up "hey Jake what up" I told him "almost at your place get ready" he told me. "Ok will do see ya" and with that we hung up. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower and all that. Once I got out and grabbed my bookbag and was about to walk out the door when I noticed Bella following me "do you need something Bella?" I asked she keep on looking at me and saying "how'd he do it" I rolled my eyes at her. I walked out just as Jake pulle up in his car. "when did he get a car?"

Bella asked and I just looked at her and walked away. "so ready for pale face school?" Jacob asked as he drove to the school. "no" I told him looking out the window. Then we stopped at the school... all pale faces not one tan or native kid around at all. "It's ok to feel that way it's a howl other world then ours" he said not joking at all and I nodded hugging him "thanks Jake" I told him and got out "any time baby cuz" I nodded at him and got my pappers and stuff form the lady in the front office.

I saw Bella with her friends and wished I had mine. I went to my locker and got it all ready for the time I'll go here. Theres no way I'm saying here onces she better...no way. They where all staring at me like I'm some kind of wrido or something. Yea your people toke our lands and I'm the wrido?. The bell rang for class

at lunch:

I got my food and I was about to go to the back table with no one sitting there then when Bella waved me over...what did she want now. "sit with us" she said and most of her friends smiled at me. "thanks...I think" I said sitting down. "so you went to school on the Rez uh" some girl said "yea I went to school on the _reservation _I told her "ooo touchy touchy" a girl next to the other girl said. "so Jessica we still on for tonight?" Bella asked the girl from before.

"yea you coming Mai" Jessica asked how'd she know my name? Bella duh ugh I need out of here pronto "no got imporent things to do on the Rez" I told her. She looked taken back by this. "What's so imporent ...oh and I'm Angela" Angela said "hanging out with my friends" I told her and she smiled at me. "You must be lonely here uh" she said "you have no idea" I told her smiling back. I looked out the window and saw Jake and Embry. "Jacob what are you doing here skipping just to see me isn't right" Bella said. "oh get over yourself" I said and the other girl looked that me. "well we just came to see Mai" he said .I ran up and jumped on Embry"I missed you guys so much" I said over dramatic.

"I thought as much" Jacob said laughing. "so the beach today?" I asked him and he nodded. "better go before gym class strats see ya cuz" he said kissing my forehead. "bye Jacob" Bella said and he smiled at her. I rolled my eyes at her "NO EMBRY DON'T LEAVE ME"I said way over the top holding onto him for dear life. He laughed at me with Jake trying to get me off Em. "come on you don't even do this with me and I'm your cousin let him go" Jake said "no Jake don't take Em from me" I said not letting go. "you'll see me later but I need to get back or do you want me to get detention?" Em said I sighed and let go of him.

He pulled me into his arms and said "I miss you to" I held on to him and said "Don't go Em please". We both sighed knowing he had to leave me here with pale faces. "Man come on we're gonna be late" Jake said with one more hug they where gone. Then I went back to the table and eat my food as they all talked.

AT THE BEACH:

I was running from Embry as fast as I could. When I triped over Quil's big foot and Embry fell ontop of me. "Quil! why can't you ever stay out of it" I told him and Embry got off me and we sat down next to each other. Jake was talking about Bella non stop and it was beginning to piss me off big time. Embry put his arm over my shoulder and whispered "you'd think she was the queen of England or something" and I nodded at him "yea tell me about it" I told him when "look Jake the lover biars". I rolled my eyes at them "you'd think they'd know better" I said and Embry said "they're not that smart"as he nugged his nose with mine.

"true" I told him when my phone went off. Caller ID said it was Bella so with a sigh I picked it up "hello" I told her as Quil and Jake wrestling in the sand. "you sure you don't want to come it'll be fun" she told me as I rolled my eyes. "yes Bella I'm sure" I told her as Embry made faces at me so I shoved him trying not to smile at him. Even though Jake is my cousin I'm much closer to Embry then anyone less.

"Please Mai come with us" she said "no" I told her getting mad at her. "but you'll have fun" she said "I want to be with my friends Bella" I told her as Embry played with my hair. Then I added "maybe next time" "I'll take you up on that" she laughed "yea do that" I told her then we hung up. "stop playing with my hair _**Call**_" I told him "Why _**Black**_" he said back I shoved him and then laid down looking at the sky Em did the same thing. "we'll always be friends right?" I asked him looking at him "no mater what" he told me grabbing my hand holding our hands to the sky.

three weeks later:

It's been a three long weeks Embry went to the dark side as Jake says it and now Jake only has time for has a new girlfriend he spends all his time with. School sucks I haven't made any new friends. To top it all off I have to go to the movies with Bella, Mick and Jacob and I'm not a fan of that kind of action movie. On the bright side I get to sleep over Uncle Billy's house. So by the time Bella and I got to the movies Jacob and Mike where sizing each other up... this should be fun.

Man I wish Em was here I really miss him so much. When Mike and Bella went to get the tickets I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to my right and almost cried it was Embry with his new friends Jared and Paul. He looked sad to see me and it hurt me. Just look away if you don't want to see me but he looked into my eyes and it was as if something happened like it was only us for just a moment then he smiled at me, I looked away.

Doesn't he see how lonely I am without him, but unlike Bella I could take a hint and not let it take over my life. Jacob saw him too and grabbed my arm and said "He's not worth it" what did he know he had Bella in a way, he has friends I have no one. I Pulled my arm away "just like Bella isn't worth it then?" I snapped at him and walked into the movies talking to no one Bella tried to get me to tell her how I feel because she saw what happened standing next to Jacob and all.

**A/N: sorry for the bad spelling that's something I have to work on I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think: like it, love it, hate it you tell me I want to know xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Mike we got out of the movie before it got half way though man does he have a weak stomach. With Mike in the men's room and Bella and Jacob having some alone time. I stayed really fare away from the two of them like out of sight away. I sat down with my back against the wall thinking about what would my life be like if I had my mom. I toughed her neckless that always around my neck leting the tears go down my face. I beat she would have known what to say about what's going on in my life right now.

I felt someone sit next to me so I looked up and saw Embry. He dried my tears but that just made me cry in his arms. He just rubbed my back leting me cry. Soon I stoped but didn't let go of him. "I missed you so much Mai you have no idea" Embry told me. I looked at him "your right Embry and you know what less I've missed you like crazy but you had your new friend and I have no one both Quil and Jacob ditched me and you just left" I couldn't look at him.

"I didn't know they did that but I just saw you with Jake and it's not like I wanted to leave you and the guys" Em said. "Jacob came to be with Bella all his time is with her" I told him then added "I needed you Em I had no one". "I'm not leaving you alone ever again I promise you that and I'm really sorry if it was up to me I would have never left you" I didn't get what he meant by that and right now I didn't care. I had him back that's all that matters right now.

Jacob roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Are you that weak to just go back to him Embry of all people!" Jacob yelled sacring me with all his shacking. "Jacob stop it your scaring me" I told him. "GOOD!" Jacob really yelled at me. "Jake come on man clam down before you hurt her"Em said coming after us as if he was begging him to let me go. "This has nothing to do with you" Jacob snapped at him "if it has to do with Mai then it has to do with me" Embry said starting to shack.

"Says the guy how diched her" Jacob told Em. I could tell that hurt him."yea the way you did to her to be with Bella how do you think that makes her feel" Embry said about to punch Jacob in the face. I was then able to pull away from Jacob "Both of you need to stop" I said looking at the black and blue on my saw my arm and went for Jacob after saying "you a daed man Black". Good thing we're in the parcking lot and that Embry's friend brok up the kinda fight they were in.

Em was next to me when Jacob truned into a big wolf and ran off into the woods. Then all the stories Uncle Billy told me when I was little are true. "your a wolf" was all I could 's friends smiled at me and I gave them a smile to be nice I didn't know them like that to jude them. I felt Em put his amr over me shoulder "so it's nice to meet _The_ Mai" Paul said and Jared said "yea he thinks non stop about you, never could get you out of his head now we know why" I just looked at Embry he whispered in my ear imprent.

wow Em what a romantice way to tell a girl your inlove with her forever good job Em...note the sarcasm. Ok so I'm not going to lie I'm inlove with him but I'm not just going to do something like that. I smiled nodding at him "oh this goes with out saying but no telling Bella when you go home to nigh" Embry then it hit me oh no poor Jacob his fracking out I pounched Embry in the shoulder "go find Jacob his fracking out righ now" I told him. Paul and Jared ran into the woods after Jake. Embry just stayed with me.

"Aren't you going to go after him" I told him. "He hurt you" was all he said. "His your best friend Embry he needs you ,his just hurt and upset" I told him and he nodded. "see you later" I called out and picked up Jake's car keys from the floor and drive to Uncle Billy's house. Once I opened the door and Uncle Billy and Sam Uley where sitting with Embry and a sad oh so veary sad Jake. I handed him his car keys setting next to him put my head on his shoulder.

My way of telling him it's going to be fine. Embry looked hurt so I got up and sat inbeteewn them and left my head on Jake's shoulder. "So the Collens are vampires" Jake said and I was like say what!?. "yes and I'm sorry Jacob but you can't hang out with your friends to keep them safe not that you'd hurt them but the wolf temper thing is not safe" Sam said "that means no Bella Jacob" Uncle Billy said. "What why does Mia get to know" Jake said jumping up.

Embry pulled me into his arms glaring at him. "she saw you change for one and two she's Embry's imprent just like mine knows and when you do so will she" Sam told him clamly and he did calm down. Jacob sat back down. Em keep his eyes on Jake and it was making me mad. So I shout Embry a look. "So Mia if Bella asks Jake has Mono and even you can't see him" Uncle Billy said and I nodded.

"Why don't you take Mia out side and talk to her more about imprinting" Sam said looking at Embry good now I can give him a pice of my mind. We walked out said to the porch and sat down "why are you acting that way to Jake can't you see he needs you his best friend" I told him. "you could have gottin' more then a black and blue tonight cause of him" he said. "That was not his fault and you know it" I told him looking away from him.

I felt his arms around me and his head on my shoulder. "I know but even with out the imprent you geting or almost geting hurt would kill me" he said. I looked up at the stary night sky and said "Jake would never hurt me Em ever" Embry toke a big breath. "I'm not going to win this am I" he said then I told him "no,no your not". "I'll go talk to him" that made me smile a little at him. I truned around to hug him "I missed you Em" I told him with my head on his shoulder."I missed you too" he said holding me closer it sounded like he wanted to cry so I snuggled up to him.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up to my phone rining. I keep my eyes closed I knew who it was and why she was calling. I still had my eyes closed when I answered my phone "morning Bella". "Hey is Jake with you he's not picking up his phone" Bella said right off the bat no beating around the bush with her. "His sick the doc is coming over to see him today so most likly he won't pick up today" or any day but she didn't need to know that. I did feel bad about lying to her and all but it had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry came in and sat on the bed next to me. "Ok will I'll pick you up and see how Jacobs doing" she told me. "No it's ok I'm going to hang out with some old friends today but if you want we can do somthing less" I told her. I felt Embry's arm around my waist pulling me to him. "No it's cool have fun with your friends" she said sounding sad. "you sure I have no probmle changing my plans" I told growlled not liking what I said."Yes go have fun" she said.

"you sure you'll be ok alone?" I asked. "yea I'm sure" lier it's like she dosen't even know how bad she is at lying. "Bella-" she ended up cuting me off "I'll be fine have fun" and with that she hung up on hung up on me! here I am trying to be nice and do the right thing and she hungs up on me. Who in their right mind...hold on this is Bella we're talking about she's never in her right mind. "she hung up on you didn't she" Embry said hugging me from the side now.

"Shut up Embry" I told him crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled at me holding me close. "hey this is our time to be together before you go home today lets enjoy it" he said softly. I toke a good look at him and other then the tattoo and no shirt his hair was cute short and I have to say I like his hair this way. I ran my hand though his hair and said out of no where"I really like your hair this way". He smiled at me and said "I'm glad you like it". I leaned into his hug and asked him "so what are we going to do today?".

"Don't know we could just stay here and do nothing all day" he said with a yawn. "sleeply?" I asked him and he nodded.I looked out the window and saw something I never though I would see...THE SUN! "how about a relxing day at beach with the sun out and all" I told him smiling. He nodded and walked out so I could get ready.

At the beach:

Not a lot of people where at the beach today odd cause it's sunny " with the 'animal' attaks no one wants to be near the woods" Embry told me. It was like he was reading my mind man I've missed him. "More beach for us" I told him picking a spot that was more to the side then in the midle where most people like to be at. We sat down and just looked out at the water.

Embry began to play with my hair and I didn't stop him this time. I'm just happy to have him back in my life. "ok so heres the thing ok I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but the howl wolf thing happened and with me imprinting on you just gives me more of a motive and-" I cut Em off.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him. "We are soul mates after all" he said lucky for him I knew what he meant. "ok I'll be your girlfriend" I told him. Em piacked me up and spun me around making me laugh. "Em put me down" I told him still laughing. He did stop spinging me around but held me in his amrs "do you know how happy you made me right now I'm on cloud 9 and I don't think I'm coming down anytime soon" Em said. I smiled up at him thinking how lucky am I that my best friend ever loves me back even before the wolf thing happened.

I hugged him not wanting to let him go not this time. Knowing that I wont see him for the next cuple days saddens spent most of the day at the beach hanging out with Jake and I got to meet Emily Sam's soon to be wife. Bella picked me up at the beach. I had the bigest smile when she did pick me up. Once I got home though my smile was gone homework was not going to fun. "what's wrong with you?" Bella asked "one word homework" I told her. "it's not that bad" she said getting out the car.

Does this girl not know me at all. I got a text from Embry saying: Em3: do ur hw lol lov u Me: shut up lol lov u 2 Em3: ur just mad cuz I don't have any :p

I rolled my eyes at him smiling "oww is that a boy" Bella said I looked up at her. She was at the door and I was still closing her truck door. Dam Embry "does it have to be?" I asked her walking up to the house. Bella looked like I was going to kill her. "Chill Bella smiles don't belong to boys all the time they go to friends" I said walking into the house and asked her "dad home yet?". "No he has to work late tonight" like every night dam leeches. Why can't that redhead go somewhere with that. Like I don't know the _NORTH POLL! _"I'll be in my room" I told her. Once I got to my room and saw my bookbag I let out a sigh I hate school.

I put music on and got stared on my homework falling asleep as I did so. I felt someone shack my shoulder lightly I open my eyes to see Bella looking at me with a smile "boring work uh?" she asked and I noticed the pen still in my hand. I striched and nodded my head at her "you have no idea" I told her. "dinner is ready" she said and I nodded at her. Getting up and going into the kitchen. Bella made Mac&Cheese with bbq cheaken and some other stuff. "feeding an army here Bells" I told her laughing and she laughed too. Good thing I'm hungry cause I dout dad could eat this much food and try to keep his whight down.


	4. Chapter 4

three weeks later:

I was runing after Bella as she got out her truck after kidnapping me I might add. So that she doesn't get to Uncle Billy's place with out giving them A worning but no one ever listens to me ever. "Bella you can't just walk in there Jake said he didn't want to see us" I said us so she wouldn't feel bad. "I have to talk to him" she told me puching past Uncle Billy and into Jake's small room. "I tried" I told him with shugged shoulders. I looked outside as Uncle Billy let me in and the pack where coming out of the wood and Bella saw too. I ran to them first but Bella being Bella was right behind me triping as she ran.

She ened up pushing Sam in the chest. Embry pulled me with him to the side and out the way. I held on to him saying "I missed you Em". He kissed me behind my ear and said "missed you more" making me giggle. I felt eyes on us and Bella was beyond mad."you knew and didn't tell me!" she yelled at me. Embry had me behind him when Bella and Paul went at it. I was like this girl has lost her dam mind. No one fights with Paul no one and here she is yelling at him not smart.

Then she slapped him will it was nice knowing her. Embry backed us up and Sam telling the not so smart Bella to get back. She ran off as Jake jumped off the porch "JAKE RUN!" Bella yelled as I just rolled my eyes Jake phased on the fly. Paul and Jake fought going into the wood. "Take Bella to Emily's" Sam said going after Jake and Paul. "Yay to Emily's house we go" I said happy I've been dying to see her.

I smiled up at Embry when he said "looks like the wolf's out the bag". He would be the one to say something like that. I ened up in the back with Jared as Embry drove the truck with Bella next to him. Jared put his arm around me telling me some new jokes he learned making me laugh. Once the truck stopped the boys yelled out to let Emily know we're jumped out and so did I "race ya inside" Jared said and I ran after him but Embry stopped me by puting his arm around my wast.

Muttering something into my neck "what?" I asked giggling. He kissed my neck and said "I never get to have you to myself" making me smile. "Well Bella knows now so I can come to the Rez any time you want" I told him placeing my hand on top of his and my head on his chest. "HEY LOVE BIARS KEEP IT MOVING" Jared yelled form inside the house laughing. I rolled my eyes at him walking into Emily's house with Embry by my side.

Embry pulled me into his lap as we went into the kitchen. They were telling Bella about being wolves and something like that. I just played with Embrys hair happy as can be he would look up at me and wink every so often. I just smiled at him trying to keep him form eating all the muffens. Now and then I would take a bit from his and popped it into my mouth. Paul was the first one to walk into the door. He sat down next to Embry and gaive a short sorry to Bella. Sam came in and kissed Emliy all over her face even her nose. I love seeing them together it makes me happy. Then it downed on me that Embry and I haven't kissed yet how sad is that.

Em put his head on my shoulder as Jake came in and motioned for Bella to fallow him outside.I rolled my eyes what no hello or even a hi. Embry nugged me with his head then said "Don't take it porensal his just love sick". "more like puppy love eck" I told him. "If it helps we like you way better then her" Paul said I smiled at him. Then Embry flat out bit my ear! "Ow Embry what was that for" I snapped. "you worn't paying atention to me" he said as if it was the most aveuse thing in the world. I rolle my eyes at him.

"lets go for a walk" I told him he nodded "see you guy in a bit and no bugging Emily got it" I told them winking as we walked out the door. We walked to the beach and sat down snuggled up to each other it's a bit chill out so with Embry being so worm just made it a nice day to be outside. I could stay like this forever and a thouthed years.

"What you're dating him now after what he and Jacob did to us what makes you think he wont do it again" Yelled Quil making me look up at him from where I was. Embry began to shack not good. "No Quil it's not like that honest" I told him getting up "Just save it Mai I don't want to hear it a picthers worth a thound words right" then he ran off leaving me in tears once more I got two of them back only to loose an other.

Embry held me letting me cry. "Hey it'll be alright I'll come over tonight ok" he said making me feel better. Then I saw Jake and Bella playing tag near the shure making me want to gag. It makes me sick the way he acts that way around her and she doesn't even feel the same way as he does. Witch makes me madder that she's using him and he doesn't even see it. Jake and Bella ran up to us "I know why the red head keeps coming back" Jake said with Bella told us her story pissing me off.

" You let a vampier into our house when the rest of us sleep the hell is wrong with you!". "you didn't tell me about them" Bella said a little mad that I yelled at her but right now I don't care. "That has nothing to do with you, your not part of our tribe and your not even an imprint your just some crazy person that even a blood suck dosen't want" I snapped. "THAT"S ENUOGH MAI" Jake yelled at me like he never has before. How could he pick here over me I'm his family she's not. Embry beng to shake and said "How daer you yell at her" I snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek to clam him down and it worked. "If he doesn't care about me then fine I'm done with him let's go back m'k" I told him.

He looked down at me with sad angery eyes and nodded. Then he looked over at Jacob "I'm glade Sma's alpha and not you he knows loyalty". Walking away he toke my hand in his making me smile a little. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked him and he nodded holding me close to him. "I love you more then my own life" he said so tenderly and sweetly. I looked up at him and he's face was getting closer to mine and I got closer to him.

Our lips meet and he pulled me closer as my amrs went around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt fireworks all over my body kissing him. "Awww thier first kiss good boy Emmy bear" Paul said laughing making us pull away from each other. Blushing I glared at him. "Hey man leave them alone it's noy every day a pup get's his frist kiss right Embry" Jared said not helping at all. "you two leave them alone" Sam said and Paul stoped laughing. "Sam we need to talk" Embry said no longer smiling. Embry told him every thing that happened with Jacob and Bella. Emily trid to make me feel better about what happened but rigt now I'm so mad that Bella is so selfish.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Jacob and Bella walked though the door just as Sam finished telling us the plan. Jacob came and sat next to Embry with Bella. "We know now what the rehead is after" Sam said looking right at the blushing-idiot-Bella gag me. Rolling my eyes at her Jacob glared at me making Embry shake from under me. "We have a plan so the rest of you can go home and rest till it's your time to go" Sam said to us looking at Embry and I and we nodded part of the plan was not to tell Jacob all of the plan: that Embry will stay with me at the house at all times and that Jacobb was to portal around the wood near our house alone so he doesn't know the full plan.

We all got up and I hugged Emily and Sam bye that I'll see them tomawer. Once out side Embry picked me up like a barbie and walked off to the wood with the guys making wolf calls. Soon he put me own and we walked all the way to my house...ok so I made him gave me a piggy back ride half way there but still. Dad wasn't home when we got there so we went stright to my room. I saw how sleepy Em was so I made him take a nap on my bed at I finished up my homework I still had to do but he was no I'm stay up till your done with it. So after a half an hour I snuggled up to him falling asleep myself I might add.

**AT THE SAME TIME BELLA GETS HOME AN FIND'S ALCIE IN THEIR HOUSE AFTER BELLA JUMPS OF THE CLIFE**

I woke up to Embry shacking like crazy out of my bed I just saw him walking over to my door so so quitly "Em what's going on?" I asked him "Vamiper and it's not the redhead" he snarled looking over at me he clamed down. he walked over to me runing his fingers though my hair with all the love he could master. I kissed him not wanting him to go down there he kissed me deepening the kiss soon he pulled away and listened to what was going on down staers then he snarled out of no where. "That cullen Alice I think Bella just said here I have to text Sam and see what he says" Em told me making me nodded at him.

So I sat on my bed with Embrys head in my lap running my fingers thout his hair wating for Sam to text back. Soon Embrys pockt began to vivbrat and get toke it out with out moving from he's posishion on the bed. He sight closeing eyes he got move cunffetble. "he said to stay up here with you and let Jacob handle it act like we're not here" he told me making me nodded at him. Soon after that he got all stiff for a momnet and motioned for me to stay quit and I did as I was told but soon fell asleep.

I woke up to banging onn my door and no Em when did he leave? "Mia you open up!" my dad yelled sounding mad and worried at the same time so I got up and opened the door all sleep eyed. "Do you know or have any idae where your sister is?" he asked shacking my head I told him "why would I know I don't talk to her".Dad sighed with a worrie look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**"**She's gone she went with Alice out of the country something about _Edward_" I was like ok what does that have to do with me? "If you knew then why wake me up?" I asked him mad. He looked taken back by this and right now I don't care. "when she comes home she's grounded thank God you never do these kind of thing to me" he hugged me after saying that and walked away "sorry for waking you" he said going to his room down the hall.

I closed my room door again only to find Embry laying on my bed making me smile at him "Closet?" I asked him and he nodded making me laught at him. I laid down next to him with my head on his chest. Then I asked him after some time "She went after him didn't she?" "yea something about not letting him die" I huffed at that "I don't know why he didn't care if she died when he left her in the woods now did he" I said. "Yea I know and Jacobs really upest about it" Em told me rubbing my back. I snuggled up to him with a sigh "I know poor Jacob I'm still mad at him but she shouldn't have done that to him" I said. He nodded at me kissing the top of my head.

I lefted my head to kiss him and he just went right for the kill deeping the kiss man I could get used to this big time it ended with us making out on my bed when there was a nock on my door. Em growlled saying "dam he just had to runin our momnet" I just looked at him "It's Jacob" he added making me nodd and get off the bed to let him in fixing my shirt. Jacob looked like he just walked into a murdder house. Colseing the door I went right back into Embry's arms as Jacob sat down next to us.

I could tell he was hurtting and it hurt me to see him this way so I got up and hugged him after all he is my blood family and I love him. He just cried into my shoulder as I hugged him not letting go. Oh how I hate Bella for doing this to him "shhh I'm here Jake I'm here you don't have to feel like this any more" I told him rubbing his back trying to clam him down and once he did he fell asleep on my bed next to Embry who to fell asleep so I texte the pack and Uncle Billy to let them know where they were.

Three days later:

I was at the beach with my girls Emily and Kim who just happends to be Jared impint. The guys where playing scoccer on the beach having a good time even Jake seemed a little bit happy. Dad on the other hand is still wating for Bella to come home to ground her for life if she ever comes back but I never told any one I thought that it would brack both dad's and Jake's heart. "Mai your phones ringing so stop drolling over Embry" Kim told me snapping out of it what can I say my man is so fine he's hotter then fire rackers on the 4th of july. I looked at the ID see that it was my dad. "Hey dad what's up?" I asked him "your sister called she's on her way home and I want you here puls...I'm hungry for some of your bbq ribs" he said making me laugh at the end trunds out I'm a better cook them Bella is. "Ok dad I'll be there soon" I told him.

I looked at my to girlys and said "_she's_ back" and they nodde knowing who I meet and so did the pack cuase Jake just popped out of no where saying "Bella's back?" making me nodded as Embry came up and spun me around like he always does to make me laugh and I ended up laughing like always. "Yea and I have to go home to make dinner" I told them as Em stopped spining. "I'll take you home" Embry said making me smile at him.

"I'll go too" Jake said "are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him and he nodded. Sighing I said "ok but no fights with _him_ got it if by any chansce dad lets him in the house and we all know he won't." Jake just nodded and we all got into Embrys truck and went home. Dad smiled when he saw Embry and I holding hand he loves Embry think's Em is good for me and that mae me happy. He smiled bigger when he saw Jake they both have been at my well our house every day when we're not with the pack or if there have vamp around or something.

"you guy's hungry Mai going to make bbq rib"dad asked them and they said "Heck yea I could eat that for the reast of my life". Making me laught I went inot the kichten and began to make the rid with dad and the guys watching sports in the living room. Soon I felt two strong worm arm aroun my waist. "Hi Embry" I told him as he put his head on my shoulder "mmm smell good" acting as if he was going to bit my neck making me giggle at him. "I missed you" he said into my nack making me smile "I love you to Em" I said truning around after I put the ribs in the oven putting my arms around his neck and kissed him and he kisssed me back sweetly.

We hard a cough and broke apart looking at the door way near the living room to see my dad smirking at us then frowned "Bella's in the dravie way geting out her car with _him_" We nodded at him as he walked out the door to meet Bella half way. With Jacob right after him then Embry began to laugh "what's so funny?" I asked him "you dad just told that bloodsucker he can't even sept one foot though the door of this house" Em said. As he keep on giving me the play by play of what was going on out side. "ooow she's mad I have free rang of the house and can come and go as I plase when the leech can't even come in the house" I smirked saying " That's cuase wolves are number one forever and always" Kissing him once more as he pulled me closer to him.

** THE END **

**A/N: SOOO SORRY THIS IS A SHORT STORY BUT I JUST WENT BY THE MOVIE ...WELL MOSTLY ANY WAYS AND SORRY IF IT'S LIKE I LEFT YOU HANGING I DID'NT MEAN TO O THAT.**


End file.
